


Vert and Blanc's Arousing Trek

by DarkWitchFanBoy



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, First and probably only attempt at smut, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitchFanBoy/pseuds/DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: Vert and Blanc have been having slight problems with Underling so the two decide to band together and teach her a lesson only for them to fall into her trap... that does absolutely nothing... or so they thoughtStory requested by Neppy and also the fact that I wanted to try writing smut
Relationships: Blanc | White Heart/Vert | Green Heart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Vert and Blanc's Arousing Trek

Vert sighed sinking into her chair after going over a report.

"What is she planing. If she's trying to annoy me it's working" she said to herself of course annoyed.

For the past few weeks Vert had been having several problems with Underling they weren't anything major thankfully but she still did enough for it to be an extreme annoyance to her.

What Vert couldn't figure out is why she was doing it, did this girl have a death wish she knew she was no match for a goddess and yet she was still causing trouble all over Leanbox. Vert would've loved nothing more then to find her and put a stop to this immediately but unfortunately she didn't know where she was which of course made stopping her difficult.

A knock on her door caught Vert's attention "Yes?" she called out.

"Lady Blanc wishes to speak with you" a guard responded from the other side.

"Oh. Let her in please" Vert told them which they responded with by letting opening the door and letting Blanc in.

"I'm sorry to trouble you Vert" Blanc apologized.

Vert gave her a warm smile and said "No need to worry in fact some company is actually what I need right now"

"What's troubling you" Blanc asked.

"It's that girl… Underling… she's been a big annoyance lately" she explained.

"So she's been causing trouble for you as well" Blanc brought up which perked Vert's attention.

"You've been having trouble with her too?" she asked.

"Yes she's been causing all sorts of problems in Lowee. Thankfully I was able to get some help and I was able to track her down to Leanbox and where she's hiding" Blanc explained then continued on "I wanted to know if it was okay with you before I went after her"

"Actually why don't we both go after her together" Vert suggested.

"Together?"

"Yes that way we'll make sure she's doesn't try anything like this again, how about it?"

"I suppose you have a point. Very well let's join forces for this mission" Blanc agreed.

"Great now let's head out, you said you know where she is correct?" Vert asked getting up from her chair.

"Yes follow me" Blanc said walking out with Vert following her lead.

* * *

Elsewhere at an abandoned building on the outskirts of Leanbox was Underling who was in the midst of rigging up a trap for two very special people or rather goddesses in this case.

For awhile now Underling had been causing minor problems in both Lowee and Leanbox they weren't large enough that they spread mass panic but were just big enough to cause annoyances to the goddess which was exactly what she was hoping for.

"Perfect all set up. Taking out two goddess that'll definitely get people to stop calling me Underling. After this everyone will know my name" she said to herself excited at her plan the trap was rigged up perfectly now all she had to do was play the waiting game.

Luckily for her she didn't have to wait too long as she saw her targets in sight from a broken window "Yes! Now's my time to finally shine"

* * *

"So this where she's been hiding out" Vert observed.

"Yes that's what I was told by my source" Blanc explained.

"Hmm… I've been wondering if should I get this taken down or renovated into something new?" Vert thought out loud.

"I believe it's best we focus on the task at hand first" Blanc told her wanting to her to be kept focused.

"Right, lets make sure she knows to never bother us again" Vert said readying her weapon with Blanc doing the same as the duo proceeded onward.

* * *

When the two busted the doors open they were greeted with the sight of Underling who wore a smug expression on her face. The two CPU's of course took notice of it.

"You seem awfully smug for somebody whose doomed to fail" Vert pointed out.

"I think you got that in reverse" Underling said not losing her smug expression.

"Just what exactly do you mean by that?" Blanc asked her narrowing her eyes at her.

"Oh… this is what I mean" she said pulling out a remote with a button on it and immediately pressing it which then sprung her trap on them being thick light pink gas.

The two CPU's both went into a coughing fit as they breathed it in all the while Underling watched it unfold from a safe distance waiting for it to clear up so she could strike.

But Underling's expression changed very quickly from smug to complete surprise when she saw the two goddess still standing their faces telling her they were non too pleased with what happened.

"Uhh… heh… heh, it was all just joke ya know… no harm done" she awkwardly said in a vain attempt to soothe the rage of the two CPU's as she started to back away as the two slowly began to walk towards her.

She eventually hit a wall and then stared at the two and said in defeat "I'm completely doomed aren't I?"

Vert responded with "One hundred percent"

* * *

The two goddess very easily made quick work of Underling. They of course didn't kill her but they definitely made sure she wouldn't try anything against Lowee or Leanbox again at least for awhile.

They decided to walk back and enjoy the lush greenery of Leanbox as well as the warmth of the sun over them. It was indeed a beautiful day outside.

As they were nearing Leanbox Blanc began to feel a bit more off, her face had a slight flush of red to it and she also began to feel more hot more specifically in her groin area. Vert wasn't much different she had the same red hue on her face though unlike Blanc who was trying to keep her composure she was rubbing in between her legs as she was walking which Blanc took notice.

However though something over took her when she laid her eyes on Vert and took in the sight of her figure even more then before, her beautiful wavy blonde hair, her gorgeous blue eyes and of course the sight she was currently enjoying the most. Her entrancing voluptuous breasts.

Blanc quickly grabbed Vert by the wrist, who was surprised at her sudden action, and dragged her into the shrubbery then into a small clearing.

"Blanc what're-" Vert was cut off when Blanc put her hands behind her head and pulled her into a deep sensual kiss with Vert accepting almost immediately and returning the kiss eagerly with just as much passion.

In the middle of their make out session Vert brought her hand up to Blanc's head and threw off her hat and then proceeded to begin undressing her, first starting off with her coat which she pulled down with Blanc lowering her arms to make it easier allowing Vert pull it down and toss it aside next to her hat. Blanc also began to follow Vert's lead and went on to undress her, first grabbing one of her arms and taking off one of her gloves then doing the same with the other. Then she pulled down the top of Vert's dress with her breasts bouncing slightly upon their release which Blanc then started to fondle causing Vert to moan, though it was muffled due to her still kissing Blanc.

The two pulled apart taking deep breaths after the long make out session they had. It was clear that both of them had lustful looks in their eyes as they both began to strip out of the rest of their clothes.

Blanc started by pulling down the straps of her dress and with ease was able to slide it off her body she then stepped out of her shoes and she then put her fingers in the waist band of her panties and pulled them down and kicked all of them to the side along with the rest of her clothing. Vert meanwhile started to strip out of her dress by pulling it down her body as her dress reached her knees it fell down to the ground where she stepped out of it and kicked it to the side leaving her in just her light green panties she pulled off her boots then proceeded to take of her panties which joined the rest of her clothing on the side.

Both goddess looked over each other for a brief moment as they took in the other's nude form. It of course didn't take long before they were back to sensually kissing each other. Rather then continuing to stand the two went down to the ground landing on the soft grass.

Blanc stopped kissing Vert and pulled away, a string of salvia connecting their lips as they parted. The shorter goddess trailed down Vert's body stopping at her breasts and then proceeded to suckle on her right nipple while she teased the other one with her forefinger and thumb causing Vert to moan in pleasure and buck her hips slightly. With the way they were positioned Blanc started to grind her pussy against Vert's thigh getting it slick with her juices meanwhile Vert brought her hand down to her pussy which was dripping wet and inserted two fingers and began to finger herself.

Through their lust filled trance Vert was able to pull Blanc off her nipple "As much as I would love to continue this it would be best to go back to my Basilicom for some privacy" she suggested her face still having a red hue to it.

"Yes I suppose you're right" Blanc said getting up along with Vert.

The two went over to where the tossed their clothes only to find nothing there. Their eyes went wide as the searched everywhere but found no trace of them, naked in a forest clearing with no clothes in sight of course they began to panic.

"Wait a moment there's no reason to worry lets just transform" Vert told Blanc who was in the middle of rubbing her pussy her juices running down her inner thighs.

"Yes we should probably do that" Blanc said as she transformed.

Or at least tried to.

Both of them focused intensely as they tried to access their HDD forms with no luck though they could still access their shares something was most definitely preventing them from transforming.

"Why can't we transform?… More importantly what's wrong with us" Vert pondered as her hand moved down to her pussy as she began to masturbate.

"It must've been that damn gas" Blanc cursed trying her best to resist the urge to finger herself right then and there.

"It doesn't matter lets just stay here until it wears off" Vert suggested now fondling her breast while teasing her nipple.

"Yes… that's probably the better option" Blanc agreed now rubbing her crotch, her juices still continuing to run down her inner thighs.

"I'm pretty sure it came from here" a voice spoke from afar making Blanc and Vert go wide eyed. There were people approaching the clearing they were in. And they were completely naked with nothing to cover their bodies.

The looked over the clearing completely for anything that could possibly cover themselves with nothing in sight. The sound of rustling of bushes was getting closer so the two CPU's made a decision which was to bolt out of the clearing hoping they didn't draw the attention of their unknown and unwanted visitors.

Both the goddesses made back on the trail they were originally on before Blanc dragged Vert away which she now cursed at herself for doing if only she had held of those desires now look at them they were both completely naked with no clothes in sight and without the ability to transform.

They considered the options they had at hand which was either hide somewhere else but given the fact that they most likely caught the attention of some people so it probably wasn't the best option right now. There was the second option of going to Vert's Basilicom.

But of course in order to actually get there they would have to travel through Leanbox.

In broad daylight.

While they were completely naked.

It was easily the worst option out of the two but they decided they had to go with it since they didn't know how long the gas's effects would last and getting to Vert's Basilicom was better then spending who knows how long hiding away in the woods with most likely other people around.

Once again rustling was heard causing them to sprint down the trail to Leanbox Blanc cursed under her breath as she ran with Vert following her lead of course when they were running to Leanbox they couldn't help but wonder where the hell their clothes went.

* * *

Elsewhere in a different area a certain girl who hand a limp in her walk and wore a familiar hoodie that had ears on the hood and also quite a few tears in it along with several bruises on her body. However though what stuck out was the fact she was carrying a pile of familiar looking clothes in her arms that belonged to two certain goddesses.

"Damn this hurts" she cursed at her injuries but then smirked evilly when she looked down at the pile of clothes she had in her arms "Heh heh… lets see both of you just try and get back home naked"

* * *

Vert and Blanc thankfully made it back to Leanbox without drawing the attention of anyone however though that was only half of their journey now came the other half which was of course making it back to Vert's Basilicom without being seen or at the very least avoiding drawing too much attention to themselves. The last thing they wanted was for anyone to see them in the state the current state they were in.

They were hiding away in some bushes that were closer to Leanbox and saw to their dismay the streets of Leanbox were mildly busy with people out going about their routines, they would undoubtedly notice two CPU's naked in public, this of course would make their trek all the more difficult.

"Damn it" Blanc cursed at the scene before her.

"Don't worry I can think of a way to get us back to my Basilicom" Vert assured her as she glanced to her "Blanc you're masturbating"

"It's this damn gas I can't help it" Blanc cursed as she forced her hand away from her pussy which was still leaking juices down her inner thighs the same thing also still happening with Vert.

The effects of the gas were still very much active and judging by how they were feeling they weren't going away anytime soon. Safe to say things were definitely difficult for the two of them since there was also a slight breeze that went by occasionally which would brush against their nipples which were already hard enough due to the effects of the gas and also their pussies giving them shivers of pleasure which didn't help keep them focused since the only thing they wanted to do was each other.

That was another effect of the gas they started to noticed was the fact that their intimate areas were more sensitive then normal which of course made keeping their focus on the current task a lot more difficult.

"Think of any good way to get back to your Basilicom" Blanc asked her face still having a red flush.

"We could just make a break for it" Vert suggested now rubbing her crotch.

"No. Fucking. Way" Blanc told her emphasizing each word.

"We don't know how long this gas will last we might as well get their quickly" Vert explained.

"And let hundreds of people… see us… ah… fuck it I can't take this anymore" Blanc said pulling Vert down by the neck so she was on top of her and then started to kiss her sticking her tongue in her mouth as their tongues intertwined.

Due to the effects of the gas Vert very easily gave in, eagerly returning the gesture. Meanwhile Blanc lowered her hand down to the busty goddess's vagina and started to finger her all the while Vert moaned in pleasure. She wanted to pull away and put a stop to this but the gas was effecting her mind, she tried to tell herself that this was a public area, or somewhat public anyway, and that they should focus on getting back to her basilicom. But that only served to turn her on more. Why did it though why did them preforming such a lewd act in public serve to turn them on even more.

Eventually though the two goddess were able to pull away from each other "I'm sorry about that Vert I…"

Vert turned away from her and back to Leanbox to see if there was anywhere they could go that would not draw to much attention to themselves "Don't fret it's not your fault lets just get back to my…" she stopped when she heard some odd noises and turned to see Blanc sucking on her fingers her eyes closed focusing on her current act.

The shorter goddess noticed Vert had stopped talking opened her eyes to meet her gaze and froze up. She slowly brought her fingers out of her mouth and looked away "It's this damn gas can we just hurry up get a move on" Blanc said embarrassed.

"Yes, let's do that. Follow me I see an opening" Vert said running out of the bushes with Blanc of course following in suit.

The two found themselves pressed up against a building with Vert peeking around the corner to see if the coast was clear it was somewhat there were people out and about but not much though there was still enough of them for it to be extremely embarrassing if they were caught. Then again this entire situation was embarrassing regardless.

"Okay here's the plan we run across the street and get to that alleyway over there" Vert said pointing to it.

Blanc peeked over the corner and that was enough to get her answer "No. There has to be another way" she started to look around.

Then they heard a very dreadful noise from behind, one that made their hearts beat like crazy.

It was the click of a camera going off.

"… damn it…" a feminine voice cursed.

The two turned around to see a girl who had her phone out pointed at them, no doubt with the camera function on. She quickly snapped another before running off leaving Vert frozen with shock while Blanc was left with absolute rage.

"YOU BITCH GET BACK HERE!" she screamed then immediately realized it was the most dumbest decision she had made.

Vert's eyes widened as she peeked over the corner then quickly retreated back when she saw almost everybody had their heads turned over to where they were hiding and were quickly approaching. She quickly looked around and saw the only option was where the girl had ran.

"Over here this is our only option run" Vert told her as she ran with Blanc following in tow.

The two kept sprinting, though it was a bit of an uncomfortable experience due to their pussies still leaking their juices which of course ran down their thighs and all the way down the rest of their legs. They stopped at another corner with nowhere else to go but across the street of they wanted to remain hidden at all costs. By now the news had spread across Leanbox that they were essentially streaking, needless to say a lot of people were now looking for them phones in hand.

"How far is your damn basilicom" Blanc cursed.

"Hey no need to get snappy with me" Vert snapped back.

"Hey we're fucking naked outside. I'm not exactly enjoying any of this"

"Given the fact that you're masturbating again says otherwise" Vert said making Blanc curse and force away her arm.

"You damn well know why" Blanc retorted.

The duo decided to make a break for it and bolted across as fast as they could and were very thankful they didn't attract any attention, at least to their knowledge anyway. Now they were hiding away figuring out their next move… or at least they would have been if not for the fact that they were now in the middle of pleasuring themselves. Given that they were holding off touching themselves for quite a bit it was only a matter of time until the gas's effects took over again which they were all too eager to do.

Now the they were on the ground on their knees. Blanc was fingering herself again moaning as she did so, meanwhile Vert was fingering herself as well but was fondling one of her breasts while teasing her nipple as she did so. After pleasing herself for a bit the shorter goddess took notice of Vert, due to her lust filled mind she knew what she wanted to do to the busty goddess then tackled her to the ground and began to suckle on one her breasts. Vert on the other hand was caught off guard at Blanc's action but almost immediately welcomed it, especially when she began nibbling on in gently.

But Blanc wasn't done there, after pleasing Vert's breasts she looked up to meet her eyes briefly before she slowly trailed down her body until she found what she was looking for. Vert's wet pussy. Blanc was all too eager to begin licking… that is until they heard some voices approaching.

"I think I hear something over here?" a male voice spoke.

"I hope so I definitely need a picture of them for… private purposes" a female voice spoke.

The mere sounds of the voices was what they needed for them to be snapped back to reality. The duo got up swiftly and ran away from the approaching voices.

"Hold up I think we can cut through a park here. Follow me" Vert told her heading the direction or it.

Thankfully Vert was right and they soon found themselves at a park which to their dismay had quite a lot of people in it. Though from one look it was easy to see why there were wasn't that many people here.

It barely had any areas for Vert and Blanc to hide.

No doubt that was why there were hardly any people here they most likely thought there was no way they would walk through a very open and public area completely naked. Blanc was of course none too pleased with the sight she was greeted with and turned to Vert with a glare in her eyes.

"Why here" she growled.

"Hey this lets us get to my Basilicom quicker. Unless you wanna take the risk of larger exposure on the streets this is our best chance" Vert told her then looked back toward the park "We have to make a break for it"

"You can't be serious" Blanc said looking at her as if she were insane because from her view she was.

"Do you have a better idea" Vert told her.

Blanc sighed as she reluctantly agreed "I can't believe I'm doing this".

Surely they could handle this. All they had to do was run as fast as their legs would carry them. Then, if Vert's words were right, they would reach her basilicom and get this nightmarish ordeal over with.

Both the goddesses took a few deep breaths to mentally prepare themselves for what was to come before they finally ran.

When two took off and caught the attention of a few bystanders they couldn't help but wonder if this was easily the worst idea ever. A lot of eyes were on them as they ran taking in that they were seeing some of course had their phones out while others stood there completely dumbfounded at the scene before them. During their run Vert cursed at her large chest since it was jiggling like crazy as she ran meanwhile Blanc for once was grateful for her flat chest. However though the two shared the same embarrassment of their pussies still leaking their juices as they ran which some no doubt took notice of.

But they were able to pull through and made it to the other side of the park now out of breath their hearts racing and their legs now feeling a bit wobbly.

"Please tell me we didn't just do that for nothing" Blanc said.

"No my basilicom is not far from here trust me" Vert replied and started to walk but her legs gave out slightly causing her to support herself on a tree "Let's go before anyone decides to follow"

"Yeah I would like it if we got this the hell over with already" the shorter goddess replied.

The two now ended up in another area of Leanbox and quickly looked around and saw their destination in sight. Vert's Basilicom. It was so close just a little longer they thought then this could all be over.

"Do wanna say screw it?" Blanc asked.

Vert raised an eyebrow in confusion "Want do you mean?"

"We already made a break for it lets just do it again. Seriously the damn thing is right there and I can't take this much longer" she explained.

Vert looked back to her basilicom they were in the homestretch now, so they considered their options which was either go the slow route and sneak around or get this entire ordeal over and done with by making a break for it. The busty goddess contemplated her options for a brief moment before making her decision.

"No let's stick to sneaking. One massive exposure was enough for me" Vert told her.

"You gotta be kidding me. You seriously wanna stay out here longer Thunder Tits" Blanc complained

"Well quite frankly I don't want my people to think I get off on stuff like this. If we're lucky they'll think we lost a bet" Vert hoped.

"Yeah sure definitely" Blanc said sarcastically.

"Regardless lets move on" Vert firmly said walking onwards.

Thankfully they were fortunate enough that Leanbox had a lot of alleyways, more then Vert remembered but that was besides the point, that allowed them to stay hidden from view. Unfortunately for Blanc a very familiar and dreadful urge was starting to creep its way back into her mind, she tried to occupy her mind with other things trying her absolute hardest to stay focused. Though of course being behind Vert wasn't helping her in the slightest since she had a good view of her ass and had to pretty much force her head to look forward though her urges were slowly but surely winning and thought of just grabbing her, pushing against the side of the building and putting her head into her crotch and just start licking was looking more and more enticing.

And in the end her urges won.

Blanc grabbed Vert by her shoulders catching her off guard as she was thrown against the wall "Blanc, no we need to-" the busty goddess was about argue but was cut off with a kiss which she immediately accepted and embraced back by thrusting her tongue into Blanc's mouth letting their tongues intertwine with one another.

The shorter goddess eventually broke off the kiss allowing the two to take a breath and stare into the other's eyes and it was evident that lust was in them, no doubt due to the gas's effects. Regardless that didn't stop Blanc from lowering her head down Vert's body stopping momentarily at one her breasts to tease her nipple by circling her tongue around it slowly causing Vert to let out a moan at the attention it was getting. Continuing downward Blanc finally reach the area she desired the most.

Her wet pussy lips.

She instead decided to tease Vert by licking her thighs causing her legs to become weak making her lean further on the building for support. Blanc however couldn't hold back anymore and finally dove her face into Vert's pussy and began licking it eagerly which in turn caused the busty goddess to moan loudly, a bit too loudly. Though that didn't stop Blanc from continuing to pleasure her friend.

Vert had now gripped Blanc's hair pushing her into her vagina even more with the shorter goddess still eagerly licking savouring the taste of her fellow goddess. As Blanc's efforts continued Vert's legs had begun to start shaking. That of course was a clear indicator of what was to come.

However though their moment of intimacy was broken up by the sound of somebody knocking a trash can over.

"Oh damn it" a male voice cursed.

"Really?!" a female one chastised.

"Uhh… guys" another male voice spoke.

The small group stared at the two goddesses who had murderous looks in their eyes. Which of course made them very fearful of what was to come.

"Everybody for themselves!" one of them shouted before they scattered.

"Damn it, again!" Blanc cursed "I swear I'm gonna-"

"Let's just get back to my Basilicom then we can finish" Vert said as she began to walk only for her legs to give out causing her to fall to her knees.

"Come on, get up"

"You're the one who edged me" Vert retorted.

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose" Blanc argued back.

The two bickered for a bit before they finally continued back on their trek. Which they were all too eager to do since they weren't sure if they could hold of the effects of the gas any longer. Though thankfully their goal was in sight and luckily for them Vert knew how to get back to her Basilicom from where they were and of course when they made a break for it, at this point not caring if they were seen.

Thankfully they were able to make it back without any trouble, at least to their knowledge anyway.

"Finally! That was the most humiliating experience ever. Of all time" Blanc said glad to finally be back indoors.

"That's going to be very difficult to deal with later" Vert said then smirked slightly as she looked at Blanc "But on the bright side…"

Vert had grabbed Blanc's wrist dragging her along which caught Blanc off guard "What're you-"

"Shh… we're continuing what we started" Vert told her.

The two made it to Vert's bedroom, they encountered some of her guards but Vert explicitly told them to stay silent on the two goddesses current situation

Vert let go of Blanc's wrist and went to her bed then sat on the edge and spread her legs giving Blanc a clear view of her wet pussy "I believe you have some unfinished business to attend to" since they were now in the privacy of Vert's Basilicom Blanc at long last fully gave into her lust and dove into her vagina and began eagerly licking causing Vert to moan lay on her back where she started to fondle her breasts while teasing her nipples. All of this combined with the fact that she was inadvertently edged for so long made her reach her climax very quickly.

"AHHHH!" Vert shouted in pure bliss coating Blanc's face with her juices. Blanc of course recoiled away and gave Vert a slight glare.

"Don't look at me like that you know why I came that quickly" Vert said lifting herself up a bit to look her in the eye.

"Yeah I know but…" Blanc stood up them pushed Vert back down onto the bed then straddled her face "… I'm still not satisfied" she said then pressed her body down forcing her pussy onto Vert's mouth who began to return the favour by licking it. Blanc moaned in pleasure as she thrusted her hips causing her to grind her vagina into Vert's face giving in an attempt to please herself more. It eventually paid off for her in the end as she began to thrust her hips quickly indicating she was about to orgasm. She grabbed Vert's hair then pulled her in closer with the busty goddess doubling her efforts to get Blanc closer to her climax and due to the effects of the gas that didn't take long before Vert's face was now coated in the shorter goddess's fluids.

Blanc rolled off of Vert panting and basking in the afterglow of her orgasm "That felt… incredible"

"Indeed it did" Vert added in "Hey… do you wanna try something else"

"Well I'm still incredibly horny. So what do you have in mind" Blanc asked.

Vert smirked then got up on the bed then spread her legs wide. That action of course gave Blanc a good idea of what she was trying to do and did the same. Vert put her right leg over Blanc's left while her left leg went under Blanc's right. With the two in perfect position they nudged forward ever so slightly until finally their lower lips touched one another. A surge of pleasure shot through their bodies as they began to grind their pussies with more fierce passion all the while they moaned. They eventually moved forward more which they then proceeded to make out with each other still not creasing with their current act of love making. Despite the two goddesses orgasming a short while ago they soon felt yet another build up. The two then rubbed their pussies into each other with more speed until they both finally reach their orgasm moaning into the others mouth as they rode it out before they separated from each other as they laid back down with blissful expressions on plastered on their faces.

Blanc was busy panting before she finally spoke "That… was amazing… but-"

"You're still… horny" Vert bluntly said.

"Yeah. You up to go a few more rounds?" Blanc asked lifting herself up to face Vert. The busty goddess did the same and had a smirk on her face "Gladly"


End file.
